Show of love
by Primelchen
Summary: Sequel to "Making it official". They get married. And Branch has ankther gift for his love. More info inside.


Show of love

This is a sequel to „Making it official". This story came up as an answer to the request of ReanasFire. I hope you like it. I have no idea, how long it's gonna be, but I do my best for you.

Branch and Poppy were officially engaged for two months now and the wedding preperations were running high. It was overwhelming to say the least. Especially for the blue troll, who had a. never been to a wedding and b. hated to be the center of attention. That he had no idea, what he was supposed to do, didn't help at all. But Poppy… his beautiful, sweet, helpful and happy Poppy… she was always there. She made the most decisions and he let her. They had talked about, how strage this all seemed to him, and she took over.

But there was one duty, she couldn't do… his wedding gift for her. He already purred his heart out to her and layed his sole bare and wrote her love poetry and vowed to stand by her. He didn't run out of words, but this time, it had to be material and meaningful, to both of them… and he had no idea. He wasn't good at giving gifts, but he needed one. Something selfmade? No. He did that already…

Branch kept wrecking his brain and finally, he had an idea. So he went and had it made and changed and engraved and had some extra colour added and changed it some more himself, after he got the paint. This would be great!

The day of the wedding came and Branch felt sick with nerves. Guy Diamond and Biggy tried to calm him, but his teal colour was nearlt white and the groom looked ready to bold.

„Branch, relax! It's gonna be great. She will come to you and you are gonna get married. She gives you, your present and you her and you except the other one as wife and husband and lock hair and that's it. It's simple.", Guy said and wrapped one arm around Branch's shoulder. The small, blue troll shook his head. He felt faint and sat down. He couldn't go out there! He couldn't. He was a walking disaster and he would disappoint her!

„Branch?", Peppy came into the room. „How are you feeling?"

„I'm ok. I'm fine. Just great. Couldn't be better." Branch sounded hysterical. His cheeks were blotchy and he had tears in his eyes.

„It's ok, to be nervous. I was, too. And it turned out great. And you and Poppy love each other. So it will be fine.", Peppy tried to smooth the anxious troll, but it didn't work. He just looked worse.

„Ok, get a blanket and lay him down, before he actually passes out.", Peppy decided and Guy Diamond, Biggy and Cooper left to find something to lay the groom down on.

„Branch.", Peppy started again. „I know, you love Poppy and I know you are crazy with nerves. But you will be fine. It's perfectly normal to be nervous and I'm sure, Popoy is too, but you two belong together and you will do great together. You, Branch, will make her a great husband and everyone else a great king. Most people already treat you like their king and you don't back down from a challange. You will make a good ruler. I have faith in you. Poppy has faith in you. Stop selling yourself short."

Branch looked at the former king and smiled.

„I'm just worried, I mess up and disappoint anyone. Especially Poppy. I love her with my whole being and I can't imagine a life without her. She is my everything.", Branch sighed and felt his heart warm with love.

„Then you have nothing to worry about. She will be yours and you will be hers.", Peppy comforted the distressed troll and hugged him. „It will be fine."

Brancb accepted the hug, took a deep breath and stood. „Let's go then.", he stated firmly and marched passed Guy, Biggy and Cooper.

„Well, I guess, we don't need them anymore.", Guy Diamond grinned, threw the blankets aside and followed his friend. Peppy, Biggy and Cooper right behind them.

The ceremony was lovely. The whole village was there and Grizzle and Bridget came too. Branch stood in front with Guy and Biggy, while waiting for Poppy. He took a few deep breaths, when the music started and looked up.

There she was. She looked beautiful. Her dress was long, light blue and she held a bunch of pink poppies. Her father led her towards him and Branch couldn't stop staring at her. Even if the fress was the most beautiful she'd ever wore, it had nothing on herself. Her smile was bright enough to light up the whole clearing. Branch grinned at her and took her from Peppy's hand. Peppy took his place in front of them and smiled. This two troll want to be united and as the former king, I have the honour to do that.

So now, of you are willing to take Branch as your husband and kind, Poppy, so take his right hand with your left."

Poppy did just that and smiled at Branch.

„And Branch, if you are willing to take Poppy as your wife and be her king, so take her right hand with your left."

Branch complied and smiled even wider.

„So I declare, that you now may lock your hair and kiss, to seal this union.", Peppy announced.

Poppy and Branch softly wrapped their hair around the others and tangled in together, before Branch leaned in and pressed his lips onto Poppy's. Poppy smiled and deepened the kiss, until they were all but making out in front of everyone. After a while, they broke the kiss and disconnected their hair.

„I now pronounce you husband and wife, Queen and King. May this union never be broken.", Peppy called and the village cheered, when Branch pulled Poppy close and kissed her again.

„Now, as a symbol to each other, you may now exchange gifts. Poppy, as Queen, you go first.", Peppy said and Poppy pulled a box from her hair.

Branch smiled and unwrapped it. Inside he found a scrapbook. It was beautifully made. Branch smiled and opend it. And stared.

The first page read: 100 reasons, why I love you.

Poppy had scrapbooked everything about him, she loved. His colours, his sense of duty, his protectiveness, his attention, his voice… each page held a new side of him, she loved and she had made little scenes, where she had seen this side of him. Some were from recently, some older, some were from their adventure and some even from before. Branch felt tears in his eyes and he pulled Poppy into a hug. He loved it. It was all he needed to know, she wouldn't leave. And he loved her for that even more.

„Do you accept?", Peppy asked and Branch nodded into his wife's shoulder. He rightened himself, handed the book to Guy Diamond and pulled out his present. Poppy's eyes went wide.

It was a mandolin. It looked the same as the one he had thrown into the fire all those years ago. But he had made it special.

It was painted with a few scenes from their adventure together and other special memories. Carved onto the handpiece, were the words: For the one, who mended my heart and held it ever since. Then Branch began to play and Poppy felt tears in her eyes.

„Hello, love, my good friend,

I came to sing to you again.

'Cause your smile was softly creeping,

Inside me, where my heart was sleeping,

And you slipped silent in my dreams,

Stayed there, it seems...

Found my heart in silence.

And in your bright smile, I saw,

A little hope, maybe more,

Gave me hope without speaking,

Understood without listening,

You happiness, you'd always share,

And you care...

Reached me, in silence.", Branch ended softly and held the madolin out to her. And shen Poppy took it, she saw the scene painted onto the instrument. She was standing in the midst of the forrest creatures and sung, while smiling and shining in the dark.

Poppy looked at Branch and smiled trough her tears. She handed the mandolin to Smidge and fell into his arms, sobbing with joy.

„I love you.", she hickuped and held him tight.

„I love you, too.", Branch answered and nuzzled into her.

„I give you, Queen Poppy and her husband, King Branch."

Cheers erupted all around them, but the two newly wedded trolls didn't notice. They stared at each other and found love in each others eyes. Their colours shined and Branch pulled Poppy into a soft kiss. His promise to always love her.

The End. Thanks for the idea and thanks for reading. I hope, you liked it and it was as you imagined it. The melody is „the sound of silence", as in the movie. If you have anymore ideas to a scene and can't or don't want to write it yourself, promt me and I will see, if I can come up with something.

Info: Another chapter of „First Note" is in progress, will be up tomorrow. I haven't forgotten.

Love, Prim


End file.
